DIRRTY
by Diva33829
Summary: A two- shot based off of Christina Aguilera's song Dirrty This summary sucks but story is awsome
1. FLASH BACK Quinn Bashing

**Rachel's POV **/**Flashback **

Ok this is my senor year and i am going to do a reality check. I got my friends and Noah by my side. I know what you are thinking a yes Finn is out of the picture for good this time especially since i found him with Quinn

**Kurt and I were fighting that week because he said that i was stupid and naive because i couldn't see what was going on. One day Kurt texted me saying come over so he could apologize and dont bother to knock just come on in. On my way there Kurt texted me and said he had to leave but he will be home in a minuet so I should just go to his room when I get there. I get there I walk right in and head upstairs to kurt's room ,that is at the end of the hall. So im on my way to Kurt's room and i pass finn's room and i hear sounds which is weird because he is supposed to be at the garage working. So i put my ear to the door and all i hear is moaning and thumping."Oh Finn right there dont stop""Jesus Quinn!"I got an idea. I cracked the door a little and stuck my cell through so i could record everything. I left and went on a shopping spree and found my inner badass. The next day I wore some tight black leather pants ,a white and grey shirt that said"I aint got no worries",a cherry red leather jacket and black look-a-like charlie angels boots. It was time for glee all of the girls came up to me with worried looks and questions like:"are you ok" and "where were you yesterday" and "why didn't you text me back" I told them that i would tell them later. They all took my answer even though they were still not sure. This weeks assignment is feelings and since Holly Holiday was her instead of I went first."My feelings this week were hurt, betrayed,lied to,sad,heart-broken,and cheated"after I said that everybody looked confused(everybody else)and guilty(finn&quinn).After I got done singing You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette and getting in finn's face while doing so."ok what was that rach"asked puck. I didn't say anything all i did was get my phone and hooked it up to the speakers"San cover brits ears please"when she did i pressed play and they heard everything."Rachel..."started finn "Oh hell to the no save it I am so tired of this shit no matter what I do you run back to it****"**

**"It, did you just call me a it"asked a mad Quinn**

**"Like hell i did you are a it not a woman,girl,hoe,skank,slut or a bitch all of those are compliments know what Quinn you were right i cant keep living in this school girl bubble if I want to get it right so that's what im doing and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass as i walk out"I said as I got my bag and phone and walked out of the room**

**"This shit can't be happening agin haven't you two learned your lesson,you cheated and got preggo and you cheated and get cheated on"said a mad Santana**

**"Sans right this is fucking pitiful Quinn you have already lost me as a sister and now you can kiss friendly Mercedes goodbye"said a livid Mercedes**

**"Wait when did I lose you as a sister and friend"asked Quinn**

**"You lost me as a sister after all of those nights me and you spent talking about how I would be a great godmother to beth and then at the very last minuet you turn around and give her away to Rachel's mom knowing how much she hurt her.I know it broke your heart watching your little girl walk away in someone elses arm but it broke all of our hearts also. We were going to be aunts and uncles. You didn't give Beth up because you couldn't take care of her you did it because you didn't want to"**

**"That's not true ...****" started Quinn but Mercedes cut her off**

**"Yeah whatever Quinn I am tired of sitting in the back of the room quietly and watching you stomp over the people and use them like you used me. Yeah you needed me only because I was your last resort. Even now you don't talk to me because being friends with me you can kiss prom queen goodbye. Well you wont have it anyway because nobody in this room is gonna vote for you we all talked about it and the bad things you have done to us outweigh the good. Now if you will excuse us we are going to check on our sister."said Mercedes **

**"I'll go"said puck when Mercedes and Santana were about to walk out of the went through the whole school but didnt find her until he remembered her favorite place to go, the auditorium. He found her sitting on the edge of the of the stage on her phone. When he got a closer look she was deleting finn's number.**

**"Hey Rach are you ok that was pretty big what you did back there,so badass"puck said with a smile**

**"Thanks Noah but no I'm not ok why aren't I ever enough for him ?"**

**"I don't know but you can be enough for me"**

**"What"**

**"I'm saying that I love you and have since we started going out and I got my first slushy and you sat on my lap helping me clean up"**

**"I love you too I never wanted to break up with you that day I just did it because I though you still wanted Quinn so me being me I broke up with you before you could dump me"**

**"Wow Rach would you like me to go out on a date with me tonight I mean you..."I cut him off with a kiss**

**"Yes noah I would be happy to"**

**"Really, awesome I'll pick you up at 8"**

**"Ok bye" I kissed him on the cheek and left. **

**While she was walking away Puck held his cheek and smiled from ear to ear. And the rest is history.**


	2. Let's Get DIRRTY

**Hey guys I thought if I write it would take my mind off of things so here is the final chapter enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE**

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"This week assignment is to get as dirty as you can and show a side of you that the club has not seen "Holly Holiday said as she writes DIRRTY on the white board

"Ok rach you know i love you and all ,but if this is a test then go ahead and give her a F- because the dirtiest my girl can go is singing hymes from cede's church"says santana with a smile

"Love you too 'tana but I bet you that i can get dirty and turn on half of you in this room"says rachel as she smirked at puck who was looking back with the same look

"ok looks like we have a challenge Rachel would you like to go first or last and you can have help if you need it"says holly

"ok i need the best rapper in here,Artie will you help me with my song please**(BTW Artie can walk)**"

"Ok"says artie

* * *

**At The End of The Week**

Everyone is in the auditorium ready to laugh their asses off at Rachel Berry trying to be sexy and dirty,not awear of what she is really about to do

"ok Rachel everyone is ready you can start"said holly

All of a sudden you see all of these cheerios dressed like there about to go to a really dirty club and they were all in a group walking and out of no where you here a motorcycle engine. Rachel rides out on a red and white motorcycle popping wheelies and riding in circles around the parks her bike on the side of the stage and gets off. Everybody look on in awe with bugged eyes and dropped jaws,Puck was practically drooling shit he was drooling. Rachel had on a red and white bikini top and a red, black,and white BMX jacket and red underwear with a black and white "X" on the butt and some black chaps. She had on white biker gloves and knee pads with "x"es on them and black fuck me boots. Her hair was bone straight with he side band make up was a smokey eye and cherry red lips.

**[Artie:]  
** **Ah, dirrty (dirrty)**  
**Filthy (filthy)  
** **Nasty (Rachel), you nasty (yeah)**  
**Too dirrty to clean my act up**  
**If you ain't dirrty** **You ain't here to party (woo!)**

**[Rachel] (Artie)  
** **Ladies (move)**  
**Gentlemen (move)**  
**Somebody ring the alarm** **A fire in the room** **Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]**

**(Rachel)** **Oh, I'm overdue  
****Give me some room(**she took off her jacket**)  
** **I'm comin through(**Rachel broke through the circle of girls**)  
** **Paid my dues** **In the mood** **Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
****DJ's spinning (show your hands)**  
**Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
** **I need that, uh, to get me off  
** **Sweatin' until my clothes come off(**she made her butt vibrate**)**

**It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)**  
**Still jumping, six in the morning(**she jumped up and squated down and shook her butt**)**  
**Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)**  
**No question, time for some action**

**Temperature's up (**can you feel it**)**  
**About to erupt** **Gonna get my girls  
** **Get your boys**  
**Gonna make some noise**

**Wanna get rowdy**  
**Gonna get a little unruly  
** **Get it fired up in a hurry**  
**Wanna get dirrty  
** **It's about time that I came to start the party**  
**Sweat dripping over my body(**she ran her hand down her stomach until she reached the top of pants**)**  
**Dancing getting just a little naughty  
** **Wanna get dirrty** **It's about time for my arrival**

**Ah, heat is up**  
**So ladies, fellas**  
**Drop your cups** **Body's packed  
** **Front to back**  
**Now move your ass** **I like that**

**Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
** **Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
** **I need that, uh, to get me off** **  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off**

**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking**

**Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival**

**Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)**

Rachel was acting like she was fighting this girl named Gina when the song came to this part. Rachel picked Gina because she was the only one still giving her slushies and she hated her for it. So when they were supposed to be stage fighting they were really fighting and Gina got her ass knocked the fuck out.

**You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)**

**Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...**

**[Artie:]**  
**Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show**  
**I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove**  
**My gear look like the bank got my money froze**  
**For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll**  
**Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)**  
**If the media shine**  
**I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**  
**Yo Christina, better hop in here**  
**My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)**  
**The club is packed, the bar is filled**  
**I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill**  
**Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**  
**I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels**  
**Throw it up**  
**Baby it's brick city, you heard of that**  
**We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac**  
**Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in**  
**It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

The whole time Rachel's dancing was nothing more than gyrating and ass shaking. Lets just say that her hips were moving in way Shakira would understand. Rachel made her way through the crowd and stopping momentarily in front of Puck to give him a little lap dance and he was as hardas a rock. As Rachel was dancing water was falling on the stage**(like when they sung singing in the rain) **so now everybody on the stage was practically dancing in the rain

**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

**Uh, what**

When the song was over everybody was speechless. When Rachel started singing just like she said all of the boys and santana were turned on. "DAAAAMMN!" everybody said

"Soooo guys what did you think?" asked a tired Rachel

"That was hot as hell who in the hell knew rach could do dat and have a body like damn plus stay single if i wasnt with brit i would have all up on that ass i always thought rach had a butt like Quinn but she got a ASS like me and cedes who the hell knew"said santana

"Actually i knew"said puck

"And i'm not single"said rachel as she jumped off the stage and walked over to puck"thats why i gave him a lap dance i promised him last night, i would sit on your lap but im all wet"she said with a smile but puck pulled her down anyway

"Really who knew a virgin could have done all of this"said quinn with a smirk

"im not a virgin either so can you stop calling me one"asked a blunt Rachel glaring at Quinn trying to figura out why she was doing this

"So your a slut that explains why puck is with you"said quinn

"No might i mind you I have only had sex with one man my entire life , whom I have know since we were seven, and my futur husband yes thats is right Noah proposed to me and the only people who didn't know was you and finn the reason we dont tell you things is because A)you have a big mouth and 2) we dont even pretend to like I only had sex with him after a month he that says I have different morals than you. So get the fuck off of my back because if you had not been what ever you call you you would be in my place right now but im glad your not. You took Noah for advantage and made him think he was a lima loser. When all you are is a two bit skank who just like peanut butter would spread for bread. So in the words of my girls OH HELL TO THA NAW BACK THE FUCK OFF AFORES I ENDS YOU." said Rachel as she high fived Santana,fist bumped Mercedes,and kissed puck

"I wanna say thank you tana and cedes for chewing "it" out for me. You see "it" your problem is is that you dont know how to treat real friends you had tana then you threw her to the side for a spot on the cheerios but you hurt finn, puck, and cedes most of - you told him that beth was his and filled him with so much joy only to have it crushed. Puck giving away his first baby girl without giving him so much as a say. Finally poor Mercedes she takes you in her home when no one else would calls you a friend, a sister and you promise her that she is going to be a godmother and you use her. When you get back to school you act like nothing ever happened. You act like beth was never born.I have heard you call beautiful baby sister a it.

"You know what fuck you Rachel your just mad because your mom would prefer my precious beth over you man hands oh and by the way puck is only with you because i'm with finn, santana is gay, and Mercedes is with my left overs."said Quinn

"Hold the fuck up"yelled puck the same time Mercedes yelled"AWWW HELL TO THA NO WHITE GIRL YOU ARE NOT GONNA SAY THAT MY DIVA AND TALK ABOUT MY SAMMY AFTER YOU CHEATED ON HIM I MEAN CHOCKING ON A GUMBALL ARE YOU FOR REAL!THEN YOU GONNA YELL AT MY GIRL BECAUSE YOU CANT HANDEL ALL OF THOSE MALE HORMONES IN YOUR BODY!"Over the year Mercedes,Santana, and Rachel had become the best of friends. They actually were the ones Rachel went to for advice on giving puck her virginity seeing as Mercedes gave her's to sam when he came back**(Sam is going to be a senior and graduate with them and move to L.A with her) **and Santana had all of the now they were the best of friends along with the rest of the girls except for Quinn who now hates Rachel for being in love with her baby daddy

"Hold the fuck up so that is why its voice is so low"said santana with a smirk

"can you please stop calling me a IT" asked a aggravated Quinn

"can you stop being you"ask Rachel rolling her neck

"No"

"Ok then I'm going to go make out with my Fiance only interrupt if its a matter of life or death or it's time to go home"said Rachel dragging puck into a dressing room. All of the girls did the same with their boyfriends and girlfriend sam&mercedes,mike&tina,artie&sugar,santana&britany,jake&marley. Those who didn't have a BF or a GF just went home. Everybody left the room except for Quinn shocked about what she just found out and what just happened.

**THE END**

* * *

**How did you like it sorry if you are a quinn fan but i had to let some anger out from season 4 .First of all my favorite couple arent together and it makes quinn seem weird for dating a 30 year old**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !**


	3. Update!

**Hey guys thanks for liking my storie i might put up one more chapter it will be the deleted scene when rachel sung you oughta know in glee and whats going on from differnt points of view soo if you want me to just say so **


End file.
